Mandelaverse
Summary The Mandelaverse is a metaseries focused on the acclaimed author, Father Christmas, and his various stories, all of which exist within an expansive, interconnected multiverse called the Canon. The Verse's name is coined from its multiversal constant, Nelson Rolihlahla Mandela; in that, he will exist (to some degree) in each universe. Explanations The designation for each universe in the Canon is determined through the following process: 1) Determine four significant letters (A-Z) for the universe. (Ex: "MYTH" for When Legends Rise) 2) Match said letters to numbers on a telephone keypad. (Ex: "MYTH" becomes "6984") 3) If the first two digits do not fall between 10 and 18, move on to Step Four. Otherwise, skip to Step Five. 4) Subtract 18 from the first two digits until its absolute value falls between 10 and 18. (Ex: "69" becomes "15") 5) If the last two digits do not fall between 10 and 89, move on to Step Six. Otherwise, skip to Step Seven. 6) Subtract 89 from the last two digits until its absolute value falls between 10 and 89. 7) The designation becomes the first two digits, followed by a colon, followed by the last two digits. (Ex: "15:84") Characters |-|Pure Imagination (Canon Prime)= Featured Characters: * Father Christmas (Nicolás Christmas, Jr.) * Miss Universe (Mary Christmas II) Supporting Characters: * Kristiana Kringle * Maison Chanceux * Shinjuku Tsuyoi |-|Heroes and Villains (Canon 11:76)= Public Defenders: * Amazing Grace (Grace Foveros) * Brightside (Aurora Borealis) * Minuteman (Paul Revere) * Ramen Rider (Sakura Sugimoto) * Yankee (Babs Robinson) Public Enemies: * Biohazard (Angela Damon) * Culex (Chupito de Sangre) * Redskin (Keen Eye) * Penny Dreadful (Penelope Parker) Public Figures: * Eric B. Campbell * Sir Oscar Bates Other Characters: * Beaner (Bernie Bojorquez) * Determinator (Jean Rambeau) Supporting Characters: * Joseph Gordon * Louis Park |-|Angel Baby (Canon 14:73)= Featured Characters: * Raphael Supporting Characters: * Gabrielle * Michelle * Yahweh Antagonists * Lucifer |-|When Legends Rise (Canon 15:84)= Cryptids: * Magnus Badwulf * The Mothman Deities: * Charles Atlas * Elena Hernandez * Hera Cleese * Logan King * Thor Fridason Other Characters: * Josefina Flores Supporting Characters: * Brunhild * Víctor Flores Timeline 1943 * March 19 ** Joseph Gordon is born. (Canon 11:76) * May 5 ** Bernardo Bojorquez is born. (Canon 11:76) 1945 * September 12 ** Maria Martinez is born. (Canon 11:76) 1965 * December 4 ** Eric Brown is born. (Canon 11:76) 1973 * January 20 ** George McGovern is sworn in as the 38th President of the United States. * May 11 ** Beatriz Bojorquez II is born. (Canon 11:76) * June 21 ** Joseph Gordon eulogizes Beaner. (Canon 11:76) 1987 * December 25 ** Nicolás Christmas, Jr. is born. (Canon Prime) 2001 * January 20 ** Eric Brown is inaugurated as the 44th President of the United States. (Canon 11:76) 2010 * June 21 ** Father Christmas begins a five-year world tour with his girlfriend, Kristiana Kringle. (Canon Prime) 2012 * December 23 ** Father Christmas marries Kristiana Kringle. (Canon Prime) 2015 * July 26 ** Mr. and Mrs. Christmas settle down in Iceland, ending their world tour. (Canon Prime) * December 25 ** Mary Christmas II is born. (Canon Prime) W.I.P. VERSES: * A Wonderful Guy (Canon 11:40) ** Synopsis *** Life is strange, but when your best friend suddenly becomes a woman... it gets stranger. * It Was a Very Good Year (Canon 13:84) ** Synopsis *** Jules Durand works as a butler for his best friend, August Goodyear. Over the course of his twelve-month contract, he grows to be rather fond of August's sisters—April, May, and June. CHARACTERS: * Maison Nouveau Chanceux (Canon Prime) ** French painter, Father Christmas' favorite artist. * Shinjuku Tsuyoi (Canon Prime) [強い 新宿 Tsuyoi Shinjuku] ** Essentially the Japanese equivalent of Father Christmas; creator of the popular light novel: Bokuoba (僕の叔母は僕の妹です！ Boku no Oba wa Boku no Imoutodesu!, lit. "My Aunt is My Little Sister!"). Category:Mandelaverse Category:Verses Category:Web Fiction